Camping not Recommended
by crazyflashfan
Summary: Or, why Dick and Wally can't go camping anymore! Two shot! Rated T for cursing and bruises...sorta...nah, just for shits and gigglez. Ps, i no like artemis! Shes absent!
1. Chapter 1

Wally stared at Batman, thoughts running through his mind. What was Batman up too? Why did he adopt Wally?

"Don't stare." Batman's voice made him jump a little. How did he see?

"Are we going on the trip?" Wally asked. It had been Conner's idea. He learned about camping and wanted to try it. Wally has been camping once, but it had ended badly. He wasn't sure if really wanted to go. The bad memories could ruin it for him. But good memories could be made.

"Yes." Batman said. Wally was sure Dick had been pestering Batman about it.

"Awesome!" Wally grinned. "Are you going too?"

Batman paused in his typing. Wally was surprised too. Did Wally just ask that? Well, speedsters always act and speak before thinking.

"No." Batman said. Wally shrugged.

"I'm going to the cave." Wally said, jumping down from his seat up on the rocks. He had found a very comfortable place that he was able to study in. He was in twelfth grade science, despite being fourteen. Of course, most didn't know he had a photographic memory and read a book in under five to ten minutes. He usually has to sit for a half an hour to process the information of high level stuff.

"Be back for dinner. Alfred is making spaghetti." Batman said. Wally nodded, knowing Batman probably saw it.

'Kid Flash B-0-3'

Dick dropped down next to Batman, his eyes narrowed.

"You should tell him."

"He doesn't need to know." Batman said, emotionlessly.

"He deserves to know." Dick countered.

"He doesn't. It's best that he doesn't know." Batman said.

"Best for him or best for you?" Dick snapped.

"Best for all of us." Batman continue to type.

"One day, he will find out. You realise that, right?" Dick asked.

"I know." Batman said.

"As long as you know that." Dick shrugged. "I'm going to meet the others. We're leaving in a few hours. You should come with us."

"No." Batman said. Dick sighed.

* * *

"Whoohoo!" Wally ran into the snow, grinning. "This is awesome!"

"Are we able to camp in this weather?" Kaldur asked. Worry wart.

"Don't worry. The weather reports say it'll be fine." Dick said, smiling at his brother's action. "Do you think Wally and I would be here otherwise?"

"What is up with the Batman situation?" Kaldur asked, watching Megan and Conner follow behind Wally. Conner was laughing at something Wally said.

"Batman felt guilty. Adopting Wally eased it a bit, I guess." Dick shrugged.

"Well, you two were close like brothers even before the adoption. It was good for him." Kaldur said. Dick agreed. It was good for all three of them. Now if Bats just told Wally...

"Hurry up, you slow pokes!" Wally shouted, slightly muffled by a yellow scarf Alfred insisted he wore, along with a puffy red coat and boots.

Dick wore similar snow gear. A black scarf with a Bat signal on one end, where Wally's had a Flash symbol and black and red boots and jacket. Alfred had packed their packs with tons of gear he had learned from when Bruce was training to be the Batman. It was so much that it should of slowed Wally down. Dick should have known. Nothing can slow Wally down.

The next day, he was going to wish he never thought that.

* * *

Wally was first to walk, or rather run, into the cave. Batman had given Wally and Dick a map to a cave where they would spend two days and three nights in. It was safer.

The cave was huge, on normal cave standards. There was enough room for all of them times two plus two more with enough room to breathe. In seconds (literally), Wally had a blazing fire going in the middle of the cave. His pack was next to him as he warmed his hands. He had forgotten his Flash gloves.

"This is nice." Dick commented, sitting down next to his younger adopted brother. Wally grinned.

"It's awesome!" Wally corrected. Conner sat on the other side of the fire, while Megan and Kaldur stayed a healthy distance away. Wally dug through his pack, that was slightly larger than Dick's, and pulled out a pack of crackers and jerky.

"We should eat, then crash." Dick said, agreeing to Wally's unspoken words.

############# It was dark. He could hear howls off into the distance. The campfire was still going, making strange shadows in the trees above. He heard the other campers snoring. He yawned, standing up. He couldn't sleep, no matter how tired he was. He went for a walk with a flashlight. The light was dim. He didn't see the cliff edge five minutes into his walk. ############

Wally sat up, gasping for breath. Just a nightmare. Wally looked around. Everyone was asleep. Megan was in the back, near Conner. Kaldur, however, took a defensive pose near the cave opening. Dick was a few feet from Wally, sleeping between Wally and the opening. The embers of the fire were still glowing. Wally looked outside and stood up. The wind was fierce as his heavy duty blanket fell off. He stepped closer to the blinding white, hoping it was just imagination. "No." Wally whispered, realizing the blizzard in front of him was real.

* * *

"This is bad." Dick said, looking outside. Behind him, the fire had been re-started and everyone was awake. Wally chewed on his jerky.

"Can you reach Batman?" Kaldur asked. Dick shook his head.

"No, the comm link is down." He said, rubbing his forehead, a headache forming.

"I thought you said that the weather wouldn't be bad?" Kaldur said.

"Weather reports are wrong a lot, Kaldur." Dick said, trying not to snap.

"Hey, it's okay. Batman will come for us right?" Wally asked.

"No. He left this morning to a mission on another planet with Flash and Superman." Dick said, turning around and walking back to the warmth. "We're stuck here until the blizzard stops or Batman comes back."

"A blizzard lasts several hours, but it's likely that we'd get snowed in." Wally said. He glanced at the pile of firewood he had gathered. "That stack will last us a few days with the fire constantly going, or a week if we let the fire die out every now and then, and just huddle in blankets near each other."

Wally noticed everyone staring at him. Dick was the only one unsurprised. Wally blushed.

"I read...a lot." Wally said, looking into the fire.

"If we get snowed in, water will be easy to get. We just need to melt the snow." Dick said, once everyone recovered from the shock.

"Can't we just eat the snow?" Megan asked. Dick shook his head.

"That would dehydrate us. We can last three weeks without food. We need to ration it. We don't know how long we will be here." Dick added.

A few minutes later, all the food was laid out. There was tons of jerky from Dick and Wally. Wally also had six packs of sour patch kids, four chocolate bars, four fruit snack packets, and seven cookie things that had eight cookies in it. Everyone looked at Wally, again. He sighed.

"My body burns off calories like a fire burns wood, only faster. I need to keep up my intake of sugar and calories or I would need a IV full of sugar and calories for a few hours." Wally explained. Megan, the most dramatic of them all, gasped.

"What if you don't get the IV?" Conner asked. Wally played with his shoe lace sullenly.

"I would go into a coma and eventually die." Wally said, quietly. Everyone went silent.

Dick had his own stack of sugary foods, like gummy bears, sour gummy worms, and Alfred's cookies. He also had some leftover foods. Megan had packed for the rest. Unfortunately, she was going through a healthy foods phase. It was all baby carrots and stuff like that.

Dick did the math. They needed to get out of there soon. Three weeks to Wally was two days. The sugar foods, if stretched thin would last a speedster about three days before they would start experiencing signs of low blood sugar, such as passing out, seizures, and coma. That's for severe low blood sugar, or hypoglycemia. Mild hypoglycemia would make his heart beat fast. Moderate hypoglycemia would make Wally afraid and confused and his vision would blur. He would have trouble walking.

"Dick?" Wally was looking at him. His face was slightly afraid. Wally knew what could happen. Dick sighed.

"We need to look at our other supplies." He said, deterring from the topic of food. Wally nodded.

Megan had a book and a few extra blankets. Conner had clothing. Kaldur had two books, a notebook, pens, and clothing. Alfred had packed Dick's and Wally's bags with survival gear. Wally had a small pot, three water bottles, matches, extra blankets, extra socks, and some cooking supplies. Dick had a survival book, a bunch of candles and flashlights, clothes, and a tiny shovel. Once Dick was done looking over the supplies, he saw Wally grab the survival book and begin reading at an abnormal pace. His eyes flew over the pages, and his fingers blurred.

"We have to keep busy. Megan, you're in charge of water. Conner, make sure the fire keeps going. Only add wood when it's really needed. Kaldur, food duty. Rationalize the food." Dick ordered. "I'll make sure we keep warm and take over any jobs I need to."

"What about Wally?" Conner asked. They looked over at their youngest, who was nearly done reading, and oblivious to the world.

"Wally can try to find a way to communicate to the Justice League, or someone." Dick said. Everyone looked confused. "Wally is a science geek, he'll find a way."

"Heard that." Wally mumbled, still reading. Everyone froze, then started laughing. Wally looked up, confused. "What?"

That only made them laugh harder.

END OF PART ONE


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a few hours since they found out that they were stuck. Wally was working on their Comm links and phones. So far he couldn't find anything. Conner was staring at the fire and Kaldur was making a list. Megan was putting snow in a pot and boiling it, then putting it in one of the empty water bottles. Dick was next to Wally, reading the survival guide Wally had finished reading. Wally sat back, filing through his brain for information on phones and such. That was the upside of a photographic memory.

"Are you okay?" Dick asked Wally. Wally nodded.

"Thinking. I think I read somewhere about using phones for transmitting devices during storms like this." Wally stopped as memory came to him. "No, wait, that was computers."

"How do you remember stuff like that?" Conner asked. Wally shrugged, looking at the phone again.

"I have a photographic memory." Wally said.

"What's that?" Megan asked.

"It's like I'm taking mental pictures or videos of everything and filing it away. I remember everything that's ever happened to me." Wally said, putting down the phone. It was useless. "Except. When I was ten, I tripped and hit my head. I'm missing a few memories. From what I read, it could just be psychological, hiding away the bad memories that could take a very bad effect on me, or something."

Wally was asleep next to Dick. Dick was glaring outside. The blizzard had stopped the day before. Wally had given up on the phones and Comm links. Though it was best to stretch the sugar foods for Wally, he was showing signs of mild hypoglycemia. They made Wally sleep more and drink a lot. Kaldur sat next to Dick.

"Is it likely that anyone will notice you missing?" Kaldur asked. Dick shook his head.

"The only person is visiting family. Unless he comes home early, then he won't know." Dick said.

"What if he sees the news?" Kaldur asked.

"Maybe. What about Artemis?" Dick wondered. She had declined the trip idea.

"Possibly." Kaldur said.

Dick looked down to Wally, who was frowning in his sleep. Nightmares.

#############

He was falling. He hit the ground and bounced. Then he stopped, letting out a cry of pain. Bones were broken, ankle was sprained, bruises marred his flesh. All he felt was pain. ############

Dick shook Wally's arm, hoping to wake him.

"Wally, wake up." Dick said. Conner and Megan looked over, but Dick ignored them. "Wakey, wakey, eggs and bacy."

"Dude...I hate it when people say that." Wally said, waking up. He glared up at Dick.

"I know." Dick was grinning. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a dream." Wally said, sitting up.

"What was it about?" Megan asked. Ever since Wally confessed about living in an orphanage three weeks ago, he's been more open and the team was being a little protective.

"The last time I went camping." Wally said. Seeing the curious looks, he continued. "Before I became Kid Flash, I went camping with Aunt Iris and my mom. At night, I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk. My flashlight wasn't too good, so I ended up walking off a cliff I didn't see."

Megan gasped.

"I almost didn't come along. But I wanted to make good memories to weigh out the bad." Wally said. He looked outside, thinking. "Hey! I know! I could run to A or someone! The snow stopped, and if I wear my goggles, I'll be able to see! The worst I could get is mild hypothermia."

"You can't, Wally, you could get hurt." Megan protested. Wally shook his head.

"I can do it." Wally insisted. Dick looked at him and nodded.

"All right." Everyone looked at Dick. "Let's try it."

"He could get hurt." Megan repeated.

"And if he doesn't, he could die of low blood sugar." Dick reminded her.

* * *

Wally ran in the snow. Dick made him eat most of the sugar foods, and wear his big jacket. Wally knew that soon, he'll be running on fumes. It didn't matter, he had to get someone. Wally was still in the forest, remembering what Dick said.

"You should run to the cave, Black Canary might be there."

It was a long ways from the camp site, but he knew he'd make it. Wally tripped as soon as he thought that. He fell into a huge puddle. His jacket was making him colder, being soaked, so he stripped it off. Dick was going to kill him. Wally put a burst of speed, running out of the forest. The scenery flew by and he passed empty streets. He ran as fast as he could to the cave, streets and buildings blurring.

* * *

Wally didn't make it to Happy Harbor. He was low on fuel and was shivering, even out of the cold. Luckily, he had stopped in Star City, near Happy Harbor. It was dark, and Red Arrow was patrolling. Wally leaned against a building near an alleyway, chest heaving.

"Kid?" Wally recognize Roy's voice.

"Roy-camping trip-blizzard-others-trapped." Wally said, looking at Red Arrow, before collapsing.

* * *

The others had been helped, all of the okay. Wally had gotten hypothermia and was really low on blood sugar. Batman had heard. They were no longer allowed on camping trips.

**A/N FIRST TWOSHOT! WHOOT WHOOT! **


End file.
